iCan't Believe It
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: What are Sam and Freddie planning? Why is Carly upset at what they tell her? Will Carly and Freddie end up together? Carly/Freddie AKA Creddie


**iCan't Believe It**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.**

It was April 1, 2011 and Carly, Sam and Freddie were hanging out at Carly's apartment as usual. They were discussing iCarly ideas and drinking smoothies.

"So should we do that segment with the cheese?" Sam was asking.

"Wait one sec. I have to... get something... downstairs," Carly told them, before leaving her confused friends to ponder. Carly had been acting strange lately. They weren't sure what to think of it.

"Hey, Fredlumps, come here," Sam ordered.

"What?..." he asked suspiciously.

"I have an idea and you're going to help me."

"But I-" Freddie started to say.

"You can't back down now. You already told me you'd help me," Sam stated.

"No, I-" he was once again interrupted.

"So you will help me!" she exclaimed.

Freddie got frustrated, so he decided to just listen to what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Carly was searching around for something that would be what she came down here for. She didn't really need anything. She just needed to get away from Freddie for a while. Over the course of a couple weeks, she had grown a crush on him and she didn't know what to do about it. She really didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but she really liked him. Carly had kept it to herself, because she didn't think anyone would understand.

"Hey kiddo, whatcha up to?" Spencer walked in.

"Nothing much... just trying to find... something," Carly explained.

"And what would that be?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know," she responded and before he could respond, she spoke again, "Hey Spencer?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What do you think about... Freddie?" Carly wanted to know his opinion.

"What do I think about Freddie?" Carly nodded, "Well, I think he's a pretty cool kid. He's trustworthy, kind, polite, smart, and why are you asking about Freddie?"

"I... uh..." Carly stuttered.

"Oh, I get it!" Spencer exclaimed.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yeah! Of course! It's pretty obvious that you want his recipe for toast. Gosh Carly, how stupid do you think I am?" he replied, opening a can of soda.

Carly sighed and rolled her eyes, "No Spencer. I don't want his recipe for toast. I just kind of think that I'm starting to like him."

Spencer did a spit-take at hearing this, "Aww! You finally picked a date-worthy guy!"

"Thanks Spencer... wait, finally?" Carly asked.

"Yeah. All the other guys you've dated/wanted to date either sang really bad, interrupted you every five seconds, or were bad boys. And Freddie is none of those things. You should date him."

"Uh... thanks," she replied.

"No prob," he answered.

"Well, I better go back upstairs before Sam and Freddie murder each other," Carly told him.

"Okay, later," he responded.

Upstairs, Sam had explained to Freddie what they should do. Little did they know that their best friend would be hurt because of it.

"Oh, hey, she's coming!" Freddie said in a hushed tone.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sam told him.

"Hey, I'm back!" Carly greeted.

"Hey Carly," Freddie replied, "Listen, we have to tell you something."

"I'm listening," Carly responded.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but Freddie and I are... dating," Sam told her.

"I have to go," Carly suddenly said, before making a run for the door.

"Wait Carly! Let's talk!" Sam yelled, but before she could stop her, Carly was already gone.

Carly just ran to her bedroom... and cried. She liked Freddie, but she missed her chance. All she could think about what could have been.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Carly?" Sam asked.

"Go away, Sam," Carly ignored her.

"But come on, we just need to-" Sam started to say.

"Save it, Sam, you've explained enough."

"But I just wanted to say..." she said.

"What did you want to say?" Carly asked. They were still talking through the door.

"April fools!" Sam exclaimed. (3/5 of you are going to scroll back up to the top of the story and see what date it says, because you weren't paying attention. Am I right?)

"W-what?" she asked.

"It's April first!" Sam explained.

"Oh! April fools! I get it," Carly responded, opening the door.

"So what was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Carly inquired, playing innocent.

"You running out of the room..." Sam told her.

"Uh... I just..."

"Come on, tell me," Sam encouraged. At that moment, Freddie walked up behind Sam, just out of Carly's view.

"I think I like Freddie!" she exclaimed.

"You do?" Freddie asked, coming into view.

Carly's eyes widened, "Uh... uh... April fools!"

Sam smirked, "You are a terrible liar. I'll just... leave you two alone," she stated, walking away.

"So, you really like me?" Freddie asked.

"Uh... yeah," she finally said in defeat.

"Yes! I knew this day would finally come! Today marks my day as the luckiest man in the world!"

"You call yourself a man? Men don't wear anti-bacterial underwear," Sam walked in at that moment.

"I told you I stopped wearing anti-bacterial underwear!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Yeah, you say that," Sam laughed.

"It's true!" he cried out.

Carly just laughed as they walked back to the iCarly studio, Freddie and Sam continuing to bicker. Everything was back to normal. Except, she was finally with Freddie. =)

* * *

Well, I hope you liked my one-shot. I don't know how I came up with this, but I have to say, I think it's my favorite iCarly story that I've written...


End file.
